When We Were Young
by Mr. Typo
Summary: It was all so much easier when they were too young for responsibility. Tara/Ronin


When they were young, it was all so much easier. She was just Tara, not the Queen of the Forest, and he was only Ronin, not the captain of the guard. Two young kids with no inkling of their destinies.

They spent their time chasing each other through the wilds of the forest. Tara was in love with it and, by extension, so was Ronin. She would grab his hand and lead him through the lush green of the woods, admiring all the colors on display.

Her face would light up at the blooming of every flower and the bubbling brook brought out her laughter. Ronin wasn't enamored with the forest in the same way she was; he saw the practicality in structure of each tree, the necessity for the falling of leaves. But when he was with Tara, her constant wonder brought out some of his own.

The pair was seen by everyone as inseparable. Nearly every morning, when the flowers rose to meet the sun, they could see Tara running towards Ronin's home, dragging him off on another adventure.

They spent a few years like this, enjoying each other's company, basking in the revelations of the forest. And it was on a beautiful spring day, just like any other that they shared, when Ronin knew he was in love.

She was standing beside him as they hid among the reeds and cattails, both of them observing the occupants of the forest awakening to a new day.

"Look," she said, "The baby ducks are big enough to leave the nest." Ronin directed his gaze to where Tara was pointing. A mother duck the two of them had been watching was leading her ducklings out of their nest and into the nearby pond.

He tore his gaze away from the ducks to look at her and all of the breath left his body.

She was beautiful, with the morning sun hitting her face and her giddy smile lighting up her eyes. Those eyes that held wonder and respect for all life in the forest. If Ronin had denied it before, he knew for sure in this very moment what she meant to him.

He turned back to the ducks and couldn't help himself; he smiled. When Tara turned and caught him smiling, she practically beamed.

"You have such a beautiful smile Ronin." He was grateful that her attention returned to the pond before she could notice the blush rising on his face.

Ronin didn't know how or when he would tell her how he felt. Unfortunately, he was robbed of the chance to do so.

It was on the day a new heir was to be chosen. The forest was abuzz with anticipation and excitement. Whispers of who would be the next queen spread faster than a wildfire.

Ronin knew the ceremony was important, but he couldn't bring himself to be excited for it. They had all seen it coming, with the current Queen growing older.

Tara, however, was ecstatic. It had been the only topic of conversation permitted when she met him that morning for their daily excursion deep into the forest.

"Who do you think will be the new Queen? It would have to be someone in tune with the forest, who understands the important of every petal on every flower, every leaf on every bra-"

"I'm sure that whoever the next Queen is, she will be perfectly suited for the task, "Ronin said, interrupting Tara's babbling before it became overwhelming.

She smiled sheepishly.

"I know. It's just such a big deal. A great honor," she said, blushing a little before continuing. "I wonder if I'll be chosen. I know that it's not likely…..but it's still possible and I wonder if I would be good enough."

"You would make an excellent Queen," Ronin said. "The best one this forest ever had." She flashed a grateful smile at him as they continued trekking through the forest.

Ronin wasn't lying. He believed that Tara would make an excellent Queen, but the chances of her being picked when she was still so young were slim. It was more likely that someone older and bit more experienced would be chosen. Maybe Tara's time would come in the next 20 or 30 years.

Selfishly, he knew that these thoughts stemmed from the hope that he would have more time to spend with her, without any queenly duties in the way. But if she was chosen…..

"Ronin?" He was snapped out his thoughts by Tara's voice.

He looked at her, noting the sly smile on her face.

"You were thinking again," she said, teasing him. "Anything interesting?"

He looked into her inquisitive eyes, forcing his body to take a deep breath.

"Tara I-" he took her hand. Ronin held his head down, not completely able to look at her.

"Yes, Ronin?" she bent her head to meet his gaze. She took his hand, the touch warm and inviting. He could feel his face reddening and the words he wanted to say couldn't make it past his mouth.

"Just…..uh….we should…get ready for the ceremony. We wouldn't want to miss it," he said. It might have been his imagination, but Tara looked…disappointed.

But if she had, it lasted less than a second before a warm smile was on her face.

"You're right. Can't be late for this." Her hand left his as she walked away and he could feel its absence keenly.

Everyone was in attendance for the ceremony and as the light of the moon hit the pod, the entire audience held their breath. It opened and what appeared to be pollen drifted out, circling the room for its intended target.

The entire room was still as they waited for the new Queen to be chosen. Ronin followed the cloud of magic pollen as it drifted about, with his eyes widening in horror as it landed over the one person he hoped it would avoid.

Cheers erupted as Ronin felt his entire world shatter.

Tara was surrounded by it, a smile on her face as she was transformed into a neater, more regal version of herself. She looked like a Queen. Which, of course, she was now. Meaning that any chance they had to be together was over now.

Ronin felt a lump in his throat that was difficult to swallow. He looked at Tara, surrounded by the supportive denizens of the forest, and caught her staring at him, a slightly nervous but happy smile on her face. He forced himself to return the smile as his heart broke. It seemed to spur her into action as she then turned to jovially greet her new subjects.

He could never hope to have her love now; she would be more than sated with the love of the forest and devotion to the responsibilities of the throne.

Yet as every dream he had was crushed with this revelation, one small tendril of hope clung to life, inspiring him with an idea that could still keep her close to him.

Any feelings for her, he would push aside, for both of their sakes. But that did not mean he had to give her up completely. His mind made up, Ronin left Moonhaven, leaving the ceremony (and his heart) behind.

The very next day, Ronin enlisted with the Leafmen.


End file.
